Triclocarban (TCC) is a high volume chemical that is currently added to many personal care products. TCC does not degrade well in wastewater treatment plants, and ultimately is released back to the environment where it can persist for decades. Because of this high volume of production and the possible buildup in the environment, TCC is becoming a chemical of concern. More recently, TCC has been shown to be a potent inhibitor of human soluble epoxide hydrolase (sEH), which has an established role in xenobiotic metabolism, but also has important regulatory activity in the arachidonic acid cascade. Since alterations of the sEH activity by TCC could affect important biological functions such as blood pressure, inflammation, and pain, understanding its in vivo effects are paramount. Because of these biological effects and the amount of TCC in the environment, more efforts should be made in monitoring TCC levels in the environment and to assess biological exposure. Analytical methods of detection for TCC usually rely on LC-MS/MS or GC-MS instrumentation. These methods can have very high costs on a per sample basis. Immunoassay techniques are becoming an alternative for detection of small molecules because they are relatively inexpensive, can be adapted for high-throughput analysis, and can be adapted for "on site" detection. Since there are no immunoassay techniques for TCC detection in the literature, our laboratory has recently created a polyclonal immunoassay for TCC. We will validate this immunoassay for the detection of TCC and common TCC metabolites in biological matrices, before using the immunoassay for determining the pharmokinetics of topically applied TCC in a rat model. These results will be correlated to the biological effects of TCC, by measuring biomarkers of sEH inhibition. We will also increase the sensitivity of the immunoassay by adapting to a non-competitive format, by using phage display techniques to find anti-immunocomplex peptides. We will translate the immunoassay to a nanobead scaffold to make a rudimentary biosensor. These accomplishments will increase the sensitivity of the TCC immunoassay and show its application to biological matrices. This will validate the immunoassay as a legitimate technique for exposure studies of TCC. Our specific aims are as follows: I. Apply the TCC immunoassay as an analytical technique in our current in vivo experiments of sEH inhibition. II. Further develop our TCC immunoassay for sensitivity and portability. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: None provided.